Spit it Out
by brokenbloodchamber
Summary: A life story of a close friend from the POV of Bra. Rated R for sexuality.


Spit it Out - By Jessica Warner a/k/a The Broken Blood Chamber  
  
A/N: Song fic, and no..not Slipknot. Lifer. Most people haven't heard of them, good song...anyway. This is a reality fic, it's about the life of one of my close friends. I asked her permission and she gave it to me to write about her. She would be Bra. Vegeta-her biological dad(Sorry Bill!), Yamcha-her stepdad...(Sorry steve..;;) Her mother, Bulma. Her older brother Trunks, although...she's got a lot more siblings (9 to be exact) so I made some char's up. Okay? Try not to get lost.   
  
As I wake I open my eyes  
  
I find I realize my trife  
  
Was so far..but..  
  
Close enough to welcome  
  
If I don't want something  
  
Who knows what will be  
  
I don't know everything  
  
That you took from me  
  
Bra looked up into the blue eyes. They fell over her face and nothing more, his eyes, seemed so caring, but she'd seen that mimicked before with ease. She couldn't read him, no matter how she tried and that intimidated, and frightened, her. He thrusted his hips upward again, his hands on her hips, she felt every move. Her skirt pushed up onto her stomach, she rolled her head back, her slightly sweaty hair falling over her shoulders. She closed her eyes. She kept moving herself as his hands guided her. She felt his fingers dig into her slightly and she felt him tense up. He gave a small gasp, his air, a praise. She sat still on his lap, it was over. Until he was green again. She ran her fingers through his long black hair and held him close.  
  
"I love you, Princess," he whispered. He was one of few who knew she truly was royalty.   
  
They got up slowly and fixed their clothing. He wrapped his thin, but strong arms around her, rocking her back and forth slowly in his arms. His lips planted a soft kiss on her forhead. She looked up into his eyes again, she saw love, but was it really there? She often puzzled over this.   
  
They wandered out of her laundry room and into the main house. She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up as much as she could. She groaned, she hated sex. Why had she so willingly given it to him? What was it about him that demanded trust? She walked out of the bathroom and walked slowly, seeking out her companion.   
  
She found him in Trunks' room, smoking a cigarette. Trunks was sitting in his computer chair, with Pan on his lap. She moved in with them a week ago when she left Uub for Trunks. Juunana was sitting on their bed with his friend, Ace. All 4 had cigarettes between their lips, breathing in the smoke that would someday kill them, but for now, sedate them. She walked across the room and sat next to Juunana, leaning against him. He offered her a cigarette silently, and she took it silently.   
  
Breathing in the smoke Bra felt herself calm down. No one could know, she couldn't confide in anyone. They had made a promise of secracy on what occured between them a week ago when they almost had sex for the first time, but ended up talking instead.   
  
She eyed him quietly. 2 weeks ago they'd been introduced. 2 weeks ago they fell in love. Her thoughts were interupted as Ace jumped off the bed, looking at his watch.   
  
"We have to leave, now, we're going to be late." He walked from the house.   
  
Bra and Junnana left at a slower pace, holding hands, holding souls. He held her outside at the door, "I hate that you have to leave right after that.." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Yes, I know, I don't like it, either, but I have no choice. I will call you tomorrow, Okay?" She nodded and held him tightly. She recognized the feel of his skin, his kiss, his scent. She had him memorized in two weeks time. He left another soft kiss on her forhead, and one on her lips.   
  
"I love you." He whispered, she replied, still feeling confused, "I love you, too."   
  
Watching him climb into Ace's truck, and watching them drive away, she wondered what he felt. Did he feel anything but green? She slowly walked down the halls to her room. She turned on her stereo, put in her Lifer CD and laid down. She didn't want to think, but her mind was overflowing.   
  
"If I don't want something  
  
Who knows what will be  
  
I don't know everything  
  
That you took from me  
  
Spit it out  
  
Pour it out  
  
I cum when I'm abused by you"  
  
Short, sweet. It's an intro, okay? If you're reading this buddy, I hope I'm portraying you right. Nah, I don't have to hope, I know I am. I know how you feel, and I know you better than anyone else in the world. Oh yes, further note to readers. No I am not publicizing my friends life unsensitively for a good review, she wanted me to do this, and she had the idea. She wants her life known. 


End file.
